Silver Lining
by LittleMissAlexHunt
Summary: Everyone gets sick even Alex Drake but Galex Realise thats it's the simple things inlife which brings a smile to your face even if your ill. Better than it sounds take peek go on I know you want to-plz R&R G/A fluff :
1. Chapter 1

**Silver Lining**

**One Shot**

**I'm writing this because it popped into my head will trying not to be sick at school so now I'm at home feeling as rough as hell and writing this to occupy my brain and help me get over the angst of watching series 3 episode 8 because that episode dissolves me to tears but I am getting over it sort of. Hope this is not too bad but I'm not up to my usually speck please forgive. And last but not least I think Keats is haunting me because I feel so bloody boiling right now.**

7 o'clock in the morning a shrill beeping noise filled the air. Reverberating around the room like some over energetic child celebrating Christmas morning. From the depths of a duvet covered bed a groan of annoyance escaped from the sheets. With a huge amount of energy which frankly she didn't have Alex Drake heaved herself on to her side picked up the demon alarm clocked and catapulted it away from herself in a attempt to vent her hatred of that bastard piece of technology. The constant noise halted after a definite crake which emanated from somewhere at the far side of her room. With a small smile of satisfaction she collapsed back on to her back and let sleep claim her. 10 minutes or so later she came to feeling severely grotty. Her brain was enveloped in a haze of grey fog, her head ached horrendously so much so she felt that any movement would make her head come off and she felt absolutely boiling which was absolutely ridiculous as it was early December and she was wearing one of Gene's old shirts which he had left in the wardrobe from the days he used the flat as a somewhere to crash after being hammered.

Alex was never a quitter ever since her mum had said 'Alex Price don't you dare be a quitter'. So with all the determination she could muster she gritted her teeth and slowly uncoiled her legs while desperately trying to keep her head straight in an attempt to not make her headache throb any more. As she gradually elevated herself a sea of unforgiving dizziness swept over her, she fell back on the bed. With pure 21st century style women steely grit and good old determination she made a second attempt to get up. Once she found her way into the bathroom she felt absolutely shattered and it was only a short little trip from room to room. Riffling through the little mirrored cupboard on the wall where she kept her medicine supply and a small bottle of booze, she found a bright blue and white box containing paracetomal. Chucking two back to the back of her throat she swallowed without water and stared at the ghost of a reflection. She looked so weak and fragile. Like a little porcelain doll which could break as soon as you look at her. Running her fingers through her hair, she washed her face and applied a bit of lipstick and some mascara she just could not be asked to apply the whole lot because that required effort which she was unable to give plus she didn't care what people thought, she used to go to work every day without make-up. Pulling on a grey knee length shirt and a cream semi see-through blouse and a pair of small black peep toed heels she left the flat intent at getting to work on time.

She staggered into work felling disastrous. Every PC who walked passed her seemed to stare at her. So what she didn't feel great end of bloody story. They were where there to work not to stare at how crap their ma'am looked. She quietly slipped into CID without her usual entrance by swing both the double doors open at the same time. Instead she quietly sat behind her desk quietly rubbing her forehead and started to make a start on the uncompleted files and forms on her desk.

"**Oh Ma'am didn't see you there, Oh god you ok coz you look bloody terrible if ya don't mind me sayin so"**

"**I'm find Shaz honestly just picked up one of those bugs you know the thing but I'm fine really I am"**

"**What you women talking about you're supposed to be working not having a bloody mother's meeting"**

"**Oh Guv, its Ma'am she looks terrible I think she is really sick"**

"**Well Bollykecks, see you ain't got the war paint on today so you must fell shit. Too much to drink last night?"**

"**For you information ****GUV**** I was in here sorting out yesterdays investigation to 2 bloody a clock this morning with all of you. I haven't exactly had time to go and get legless have I?"**

Gene surveyed her up and down then with a loud audible sniff he turned round again and started talking to Poirot and Bammo about 'bloody women'. Then with an almighty crash Ray entered CID face like thunder and making a hell of a lot of racket. Which was not helping Alex's headache one bit.

"**What the bleedin hell"**

"**Guv, that filthy raping bastard scum is not bloody admitting to the rapes he wouldn't bloody talk Grrrr."**

"**Right me and Drake will have a nice little chat with him. She can talk about psycho bullocks and if he doesn't confess to escape her mental rabbititing I will let her sneeze over him instead"**

This statement roused the detectives from their own little words and they began to chuckle at Gene's statement. He received a knock out glare from Alex who was fanning herself with a statement sheet. As Alex got up from her chair and rounded her desk towards him he checked that no one was looking then whispered something barely audible.

"**You all right Alex? Really?"**

This brought a small smile to Alex's face. The way he said it with such tenderness was heartbreaking yet intriguing because Gene Hunt never showed a softer side until now it seemed. She out stretched her arm and lade her hand on his arm.

"**Thanks Gene for caring I'm just a bit under the weather that is all honest"**

They both burst out of CID and were about to round the corner when Gene noticed Alex swaying slightly and almost like slow motion watched her plummet downwards. Gene instincts to protect Bolly kicked in and his arms shout out around her waist she had passed out in his arms and was scorching hot. He pulled her up into his arms like a bridal carry and went back to CID.

"**Right you pathetic morons I'm taking Drakey home. She has just passed out and is obviously too ill to be in work. I will take her back to her flat and sit with her till her privately educated arse decides to stir, so while I'm away get bloody working."**

And with that Gene marched out of the station with Alex securely in his arms.

She lay silently and peaceful diagonally across a double bed. He sat by her side in an old rickety wicker chair and watched her sleep. Watched how her eye lashes gracefully fluttered, the way she tossed and turned and how her plump blossom red lips moved while she muttered something incoherent. Gene was struck in awe at how peaceful and innocently beautiful she looked. He kept having these 'Southern Nancy' ideas like she was the police force's version of sleeping beauty.

After what seemed like a torturous long time Alex began to come to. Her pale eye lids fluttered open to revel emerald green orb like eyes which was filled with worry and confusion. She sat bolt upright and looked around in a frenzied state. Her hand rubbing her head she turned to face Gene who was slightly smiling at her.

"**What happened, how am I here, what you doing here?"**

Alex reeled out her questions desperately trying to get her brain functioning properly again.

"**Bloody hell woman give me a chance to breath. Jesus. You fainted at work so I brought you here to so you could rest but I was worried about you so I stayed for a bit but now your awake and are obviously feeling better if you can ask so many question, I'll be off. See you but not tomorrow I let you have day off because I don't want the whole bloody team saying they have this bug thingy."**

Gene pulled his long black coat around his chest and was already half way to the door when a muffled voice reached his ears making him stop and turn around to look at her.

"**Don't leave I hate being on my own when I'm ill"**

Her face was sunken and depressed looking while her eyes were glistening from unshed tears she was trying to hold back. This made Gene guilty at the way he was so ready to just abandon her. Of course he wanted to stay but was so scared she would reject him and then that would not just shatter his heart but also his reputation.

"**Stupid thing to ask you, you go you have CID to run don't worry about me"**

"**No it ain't Bolls, I will stay if you want me to just give two ticks to shove the kettle on and grab you a box of paracetomal and then I will be back"**

Alex heart sword with emotion, that he cared enough about her to let the Guv mask slip a fraction to reveal the true Gene. She heard him bang around in the kitchen loudly just like men always seemly did when your head is beating out the rhythm of a samba. And yet the noise brought her a strange sense of safety, security and love. She heard him rummage around and make the tea which in some ways was very therapeutic. After a short while which seemed to drag for at least ten minutes to Alex, Gene was precariously balancing a tray of 1 mug full to the brim with strong and probably very sweet tea while in a cup and saucer was some earl grey tea for Alex. It was made to the exact strength which she preferred and to top it all off it was in her favourite cup and saucer which Shaz bought for her last birthday. Alex felt a small smile creep slowly up her face she was so touched how Gene had remembered her obsession with earl grey never mine how exactly perfect it was made.

"**Oh thanks Gene, This tea is...perfect, just right, it's my favourite how did you know"**

"**Well firstly you stupid cow it was in your cupboard and the disgusting stuff clatters up the kitchenette at work and none of those dossers have the palette for **_**Earl Grey**_**" **

Gene said this with his usually pout but without the harsh crisp tone in his voice. He felt really awkward he did not want her thinking he was stalking her. But he always showed an interest in what she liked what she didn't and if she was alright even if he didn't show it but he genuinely cared about her, very much in fact.

"**Right Little Miss Germy knickers where is the paracetomal then"**

She feebly pointed towards the bathroom and muttered mirror cabinet and within a second of her uttering those two words he was off like a flash and returned just as quick with his hands behind his back, a cocky smile plastered across his face and one blonde eyebrow raised.

She feebly pointed towards the bathroom and muttered mirror cabinet and within a second of her uttering those two words he was off like a flash and returned just as quick with his hands behind his back, a cocky smile plastered across his face and one blonde eyebrow raised.

"**Now, now, now someone has been a naughty little Bollykecks haven't they?"**

If it was physically possible Gene's smile enlarged even more as Alex returned a quizzical gaze towards him.

"**I don't know what...oh that"**

"**Yes oh that frilly knickers, even I don't have a bottle of Smirnoff's best in the medicine cabinet your more than a boozer than I thought"**

While Gene was saying this he swung the bottle right close to Alex's face to prove a point which neither she nor even he knew what it was. They stared at the bottle for a minute and then began to laugh. Full on hysterical laughter until Alex's eyes dilated in fear and ran towards the bathroom. Gene halted laughing and stood stock still, he could hear his Bolly being sick and all he could do was stand their listening. He hated sick, blood and other gruesome stuff he could handle but sick no way. Of course no one knew about this and never while do hopefully. But this was Bolly reaching her guts up in the bathroom. He knew what he had to do.

He was at the bathroom door in an instant. He took a deep breath and opened the door to find Alex bent over the cream toilet being sick and hair cascading down her face. His heart ached to see her like this so he strolled over bent down until he was on his knees and pulled all her hair back so it would not get covered with sick. Once she had stopped he passed her a piece of toilet roll to clean her lips. He took her face between his hands and turned it slowly, her mascara from earlier had made a journey down her heart shaped face and tears leaked from her puffy red eyes.

"**Don't cry Bolls you ok promise"**

"**Didn't...mean..for you ...to see...me sick...sorry"**

"**shush don't worry shush shush"**

Delicately he kissed her forehead with so much tenderness. This action happily surprised them both and their nervous smiles were reflected by one another. He pulled her to her feet and picked her up like a fragile piece of ornate glass. Gene lowered her gently on to the side of her bed and was about to vacate the space he was currently sitting in for the chair when a slender hand pulled at his shirt.

"**Please stay here and hold me I just feel so cold and alone when I'm ill"**

"**Alright luv I'm here don't worry"**

And with that they both lay back on the soft bed. Alex snuggling up to Gene seeking warmth and comfort and Gene was holding her and cuddling her all while revealing in thought of how well that fitted together and how right this all seemed to be. In no time at all he heard her breathing getting shallower so he sneaked a peek at her she was asleep and look utterly gorgeous even if she did feel as rough as hell. Gene Hunt smiled a genuine happy smile at the thought That Alex Drake his bolshie DI I felt content in his arms and maybe just maybe she felt the same about him like he feels about her. Of course he hated seeing Alex like this but every cloud had a silver lining he pondered while he to was devoured by sleep.

That's it. Thx for reading please review and if you want me to add another chapter to this I will because I have another real cute idea about Galex revolving around soup, kisses and pillows thx and again. Oh by the way you know I'm ill well I was boiling now I'm so cold I swear Jimbo is now working over my grave instead of trying to roast me alive. Lol

Love Alex –will get back to Trick or Treat soon as muse is back alive and kicking.


	2. Soup,Cushions & Kisses

**Silver Lining**

**Chapter 2 – Soup, Pillows and Kisses**

**Hey I'm back so sorry about the delay I had lazitious over the holiday season. Please read and review because I go hyper on reviews especially when they pop up on my blackberry at school in class when it's silent. PING. You can probably guess what happened lol. Trick or treat I am working on plus need game ideas for CID to play for another fic thx **

**Disclaimer I do not own anything so please do not sue me. All rights remain with BBC kudos the fab writers and the excellent skills of the actors. Damn isn't life sooo unfair.**

Gradually, oh so gradually his senses began to stir. Firstly his ability to smell was the first sense which returned to him after is contented sleep. He could smell the elegant but exquisite blends of aromas which made up Coco Chanel No5 perfume. The kind of smell which he associated with his bolshie but amazingly beautiful DI. Bolly. Secondly he could hear light, rhythmical breathing oh so near but yet so far due to him still in the early stages of awakening. He then could feel something strong yet slender entwined around his torso which had an unbreakable hold over him but yet deep down in his consciousness he knew not to fight or repel this "binding" because somehow it felt right and natural.

His eyes flickered open to be welcomed by a harsh late afternoon sun which burst uninvited through the blinds. Gene's head snapped up right, as quickly as possible and of course as confused as hell to why he was not at work and in here wherever here maybe. Then it all clicked. Alex's illness. Bringing her home and staying with her. His gaze fell to his torso, there lay Alex Drake's slender arm wrapped protectively around him with her fist full of his now crinkled shirt. This sight made a petit smile grace his face and his eyes glowed with love and affection which consequently made 10 years drop off his facial features before you could say Anne Robinson. When his eyes fell upon Alex's face he could still see she was pale, weak and sick and his heart fluttered with heartache at seeing her like this rather than the confident argumentative woman that she usually was.

Carefully, as to not disturb Bolly he shifted his broad shoulders and neck to allocate a clock of some sort. Much to his outrage the poxy damn alarm clock was nowhere in sight. So delicately he manoeuvred himself out of the firm grasp of Alex to locate something which displayed the time. He extracted himself successfully without disturbing her royal highness. Just as he began to stroll to her bedroom door (which led into the rest of the flat) a glint of metal caught his eye. There in the corner of her room was an obliterated alarm clock with its mechanisms scattered around the floor. The thought that Alex had become mad enough over something as pointless and more to the point so unlike her to express her pent up anger/ aggression in any form of violence made Gene laugh softly to himself with the idea that maybe he was rubbing off on her. God ,that was a thought. His short burst of laughter had caused Alex to fidget and squirm restlessly. So as soon as she relaxed once more he swiftly moved out of the room as to not to disturb her any further. Then an idea popped in to his head. Which normally he would have seen as soft and drippy but for once his male bravado could be quashed for an hour or two so scooping up the flat key he headed out of the door silently with his plan made and his fingers metaphorically crossed that she would not wake before his return. So with that he turned on his heel in search of Luigi.

Alex's head felt light and woozy as she tossed and turned diagonally across her double bed with her blood red covers enveloping her. Then a sudden wave of nausea swept upon her furiously. So she slowly sat up to compose herself. As the sickness passed her remembrance of what happened mere hours ago came flooding back. Her illness. Gene's strong muscular arms clasped around her. Him staying, well for a while anyway it seemed. At the thought of him just upping and leaving was soul shattering but what affected her more however was the fact how disappointed she felt.

Alex sighed with pure exhaustion until a homely scent drifted lazily up her nostrils. It reminded her of bitterly cold winter afternoons and smelt like fresh seasonal vegetables. Curiously she wriggled out of her bed and headed for the door. Quietly she slipped through the lounge and stood in the archway to the microscopic kitchen. There lay a scene so sweet and domestic that if she wasn't comatose with shock she would have burst out laughing. This was because there was Gene Hunt, the Manc Lion surrounded by diced, skinned and chopped fresh vegetables and empty containers of chicken. So far she had remained undetected by Gene until he started muttering to himself.

"**Where does the dozy tart keep the soddin pepper 'n' salt"**

"**Cupboard to your immediate left, three shelves down in the blue Tupperware box"**

"**What the..."**

Gene span around quickly. Looking around sheepishly wondering how the hell he was going to wriggle out of this hole without the whole of the MET and the criminal underworld finding out how much of a pansy he can be when the mood took him. He nervously glanced across at Alex who had the widest cheekiest smile he had ever seen spread across her flawless yet tired face. Slowly she advanced on him. Her emerald eyes oozing gratitude.

"**Thank you"** she whispered gently brushing past him to fetch two bowls and spoons. Gene felt her cool body swipe passed him. Every touch from her seemed to be amplified. It felt like his whole body had been jolted awake by her simple light contact. His skin was tingling like some strange electric which seemed to courses through his veins and even his very soul. Nothing was said as they ate their soup. Well Alex seemed to devour hers while Gene simply sipped at his now and then when he wasn't stirring it round and round his bowl. Due to the fact he could barely keep his eyes off Alex.

"**You feelin any better"**

"**Yes thank you just feeling a bit weak and shaky still that's all"**

"**Come on then. Let's get you settled in front of the tele so I can go and see what the local monkeys are up to before they burn the place down to a cinder."**

Gene gently steered Alex towards the cushy comfort of her sofa. Once he had delicately deposited her, he strutted across the room towards the TV set which was perched precariously in the corner. Bending down to plug in the television, he sudden felt a thwack on his shoulder blades. He turned his head to see what had occurred but unfortunately his face became full of velvety softness i.e. a cushion. As gravity took course and the cushion fell away his glare was revealed and landed on a hysterical Alex.

"**Oh you cheeky tart, you'll regret provoking the Gene Genie" **With that two of the cushion which had previously ambushed him were being hurled through the air towards Alex. A definite squeal confirmed he had hit his intended target before he even bothered to look.

"**Ahhh this is war Hunt even if I feel like death warmed up I will beat you"**

"**Ha In your dreams Mrs Fruitcake... Come on then, bring it on if you think you're hard enough"**

"**Let the battle commence Gene"**

With that red velvet and black and white silk scatter cushions flew through the air like deadly missiles which rarely missed there targets. Loud, brash laughter and infectious squeal filled the warm loving atmosphere. As they both began to tire their aims began to wander off target so slowly they began to approach each other. Soon they were right up close. They both released their last cushions square into each other's faces and so they found themselves slumped and tangled up on the sofa. Both breathing heavily. Alex looked up at Gene to find his glorious steely blue eyes full of emotion. In fact the most emotion she had seen him express before. Well apart from rage and anger anyway.

"**Gene" **she whispered breathlessly. His breath was caught in his throat. He felt like he could have happily drowned within her gorgeous whirlpool eyes while the rest of the world just seemed to melt away into nothingness. Without even registering what he was doing he acted on impulse and lowered his head making his sandy blond hair move into disarray while he softly and sweetly planted a chaste kiss on Alex's rosy red lips.

"**Oh Christ, Sit Alex I'm so sorry" **Before Alex even had time to register what had just taken place Gene was on his feet desperately trying to locate his midnight black coat. Once he had successfully found the coat slumped in Alex's armchair he whipped it over his shoulder in readiness to make a rapid get away. However this plan soon burst into flames when he felt a smooth moisturised hand slip into his. Slowly she elevated herself on her tip toes to reach his pale chapped lips. She could not believe the height difference between them both until now when she was standing bare footed in front of him unlike most other occasions when she was around Gene, because she usually strutted around the place with those ridiculous killer heels of hers on. Nervously she kissed him desperately trying to convey her true feelings to him. Alex pulled away when Gene tried to deepen the kiss. He looked worried and upset at being seemingly rejected by her. She saw all of these emotions so she hurriedly tried to explain.

"**Look, Gene there is nothing I would want more than for you to kiss the life out of me but I don't think you'll appreciate a sick tasting Bollinger now, would you?"**

"**To bloody true" **he responded gruffly but she could tell he was relieved that she wasn't pushing him away because his eyes betrayed him by revealing all his feelings. Alex moved closer to him for warmth and a lovely hug. Well that was the cunning plan anyway until a fierce knock on the door broke the spell around the pair. Well maybe not a knock, more like a Rhino colliding into a wall.

"**Guv, Guv you in there still? We need you now there is an armed blag down near Clements Road" **barked Ray from the other side of the door. Gene and Alex looked at each other sorrowfully.

"**Go, I will fine"**

"**Ya sure Bolls"**

"**Positive now go before Ray breaks down my door"**

"**Bloody hell you two, open this soddin door now"**

Gene stormed over to the door and pulled it open with so much force Alex was surprised it did not fall off its hinges. Gene gave his DS a deadly evil glare.** "Bugger off Carling. I'll meet you by the Quattro in a second. Alright? No mush" **As fast as lightning Ray scampered down the stairs and out of sight. Gene glanced back over his should and gave Bolly a tentative smile.

"**Umm, I'll check up on you later yeh? See how you are"**

"**That would be lovely"**

"**Really?...Alright em see ya later then"**

"**Goodbye Gene"**

He swept his lips upon hers for the shortest amount of time possible before he flew out the door. Alex just stood there with her fingers tracing over where Gene's lips had been mere seconds before. She smiled, a huge smile which screamed 'I'm a maniac smile' and she collapsed on the sofa. She looked completely chuffed with herself and to the empty flat around her she said

"**God, you know what? I should be ill more often at this rate. You know what? I think every cloud defiantly has a silver lining but maybe for once for me it's lined with gold"**

**Before starting the ignition, Gene glanced up at the building which contained his Bolly. God that felt strange. His. He could not get over that. So with a discreet smile, he pulled away from the curb and thought about Alex and how this was the start of something new and hopefully completely fabulous.**

**All done hope you all liked it. Reviews will be very much appreciated so I know what to alter or prefect on other stories and Trick or treat is still being written but taking longer for ideas to grace me with their presence. Also will right a fic soon involving the whole of CID and of course Galex and what happens when they play different game. Every chapter would be a different game so any ideas would be grateful. : )**


End file.
